Together
by Packersfan12
Summary: Sequel to Alone! Anna has been through hell, literally, but Snake Eyes never left her side, not for long that is. After being defeated by the Joes, Cobra has disappeared. Not a word has been heard from Cobra Commander, the war between Cobra and the Joes seemingly over. But when the US plunges into war, Anna and the Joes soon find Cobra might be behind it all. Snake Eyes/O.C.
1. Chapter 1

Cobra Commander stepped out of the limo that had pulled up to the White House in Moscow, Russia. Rain was coming down in sheets, and the Prime Minister's FSB men had come out to meet him, holding out an umbrella to shield him from the rain.

Behind him, his most trusted ally, Firefly, stepped out of the car, following behind them as they made their way inside the White House. "Right this way, sir." One of the FSB's said, "The Prime Minister has been awaiting your arrival."

Cobra Commander didn't say a word as they lead him through the vast halls of the White House. It was excitingly different than the United States's, somewhat more royal.

The FSB's lead Cobra Commander and Firefly into the Prime Minister's office.

Prime Minister Dimitri Aleksandrov was seated in front of a large wooden desk, his hands folded in front of him, "Cobra Commander, Firefly," he smiled, "welcome to Russia."

"Happy to be here." Firefly said with a smirk.

"Now, why don't you sit down and we'll discuss the matter you've brought forth." The Prime Minister said.

"You need help, Prime Minister," Cobra Commander said, "you've lost men. I'm here to help you figure out who did it."

Dimitri's face clouded with grief, "Whoever did this will pay. Russia is tired of being the country to lay low, to be the ally. When we find out who did this..." he trailed off.

"Why don't you tell me the details of what happened." Cobra Commander said, pacing the room.

Dimitri unclasped his hands and leaned back into his chair, "Whoever did this, wiped the systems and cut the base's communications. They were separated from the rest of Russia, there was no way their communications could be brought back up. They were slaughtered, one thousand of my best soldiers shot to death. Not one lived, whoever did this made sure of that. They wiped the videos so there's no surveillance footage. They also wiped their fingerprints and boot prints. There's virtually no evidence of anyone being there. It's like they all killed themselves."

Cobra Commander listened to his story with mock fascination, pretending like he was actually interested. Of course he knew all the details, it was his men that had wiped out the Russian operations base, leaving no survivors.

Of course Dimitri Aleksandrov didn't know this. And of course he never would.

"You have an unfortunate case on your hands." Cobra Commander said, "Can I tell you what I think?"

"By all means." Dimitri said.

"Whoever attacked your base did it fast and thoroughly, obviously knowing what they were doing. The skill level in which they carried it out is impressive, I compliment whoever attacked it." Cobra Commander said, "There's really only one suspect that has the technology to carry out an attack like this."

Cobra Commander stopped to let his words sink in Dimitri's head. Dimitri suddenly looked up, his mouth dropping open, "No."

"It's what I believe." Cobra Commander said, "And it's the only logical explanation."

"I can't believe that." Dimitri said, "I don't believe it. They wouldn't do that to us. It's going to have to take more than your opinion to convince me."

"If you don't mind my sayin," Firefly spoke up from behind Cobra Commander, "my commander has never been wrong."

There was a knock at the door, and one of the FSB's entered, "Sir, I don't want to disturb you, but there's been a development."

Dimitri's eyes widened, "Yes?"

"Sir, this was found on the floor of the security room on base." The FSB handed over a bullet shell.

"What is it?" Dimitri asked.

"It's the shell of a 9mm Jacketed Hollow Point bullet, or a JHP." The FSB said.

"And?" Dimitri asked.

"The only country to use this type of bullet is the United States." The FSB said, taking the shell casing back.

Dimitri sat back in his chair in shock, shaking his head, "I don't believe it."

"What action is Russia going to take?" Cobra Commander asked.

Dimitri looked up at Cobra Commander, his eyes flashing anger, "There's only one course of action for an attack like this."

"My organization, Cobra, will back you fully." Cobra Commander said, "Anything you need we will take care of."

Dimitri's gaze turned on the FSB, "Aleksei, get me the defense council." Aleksei nodded and quietly left the room.

"The United States will not be able to talk their way out of this one."Dimitri said angrily, "I think it best for you to return to your hotel room and wait for my call."

"As you wish." Cobra Commander said, bowing a little. He and Firefly swept out of the White House and back into their waiting vehicle.

"Congratulations, Commander, you just started a war." Firefly said.

"And it will be one for the ages." Cobra Commander hissed.

_**Okay, okay, I wasn't going to have this story out for a while, but I was so excited about it, that I rushed home from work and wrote this prologue for all of you! I decided to go with the plot of the enemy first, because I want you to wonder what they're going to really do! And yes, this chapter is supposed to be short, but don't worry, chapters will be like they were in Alone.**_

_**And if any of you are wondering, yes there is the White House in Moscow! The Prime Minister in this story is fictional because I didn't want to cause any controversy of having the real Russian Prime Minister plotting with Cobra. Lastly, the FSB is the Federal Security Service, otherwise known as the Prime Minister's secret servicemen.**_

_**Yes, I've done my homework.**_

_**So introducing Together! It'll be a wild ride, so stick with me and you won't be disappointed!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sequel to Alone! Anna has been through hell, literally, but Snake Eyes never left her side, not for long that is. After being defeated by the Joes, Cobra has disappeared. Not a word has been heard from Cobra Commander, the war between Cobra and the Joes seemingly over. But when the US plunges into war, Anna and the Joes soon find Cobra might be behind it all. Snake Eyes/O.C.

"Am I supposed to be this nervous?" Anna asked, fanning her armpits, "Because I'm really nervous. I'm sweating."

"Why?" Snake Eyes asked.

She shot him a 'really?' look and said, "I'm about to enter the Arashikage temple and meet the Blind Master. Who wouldn't be nervous?"

"I wasn't nervous." Snake Eyes said.

"That's because you trained with him your whole life...after the part where you trained with the Hard Master. But I mean, you knew them and they knew you, they knew how good you were and didn't judge you. I will be judged." Anna said, sitting across from her ninja.

They were aboard a private jet on their way to Tokyo, Japan. Three years had passed since Cobra's last attack and the start of her training with Snake Eyes, and she had earned her black belt in Wushu and Jujitsu, the two things Snake had taught her.

And now they were on their way to the Arashikage temple for Anna's inauguration into the clan as an official ninja. Of course she still had a lot to learn, Snake had trained his entire life, she just had three years.

"The Blind Master never judges." Snake Eyes signed.

"I'm still nervous." Anna said, blowing down her shirt to cool off. Snake leaned forward and took both her hands in his, rubbing her knuckles with his thumbs. After a moment his let go and signed, "You will be perfectly fine. I trained you didn't I?"

Anna smiled, "Yeah, you did."

"And you saved my butt, risking your life in the process." Snake Eyes said, "The Blind Master will not forget that."

"I hope not." Anna said, rubbing her sweaty hands together, "How long until we get there?"

"About an hour." Snake Eyes said.

"An hour?" Anna moaned, putting her head between her knees, "I'm going to die."

Snake Eyes lifted her head up to look at him, "You will be fine." he signed, "You're thinking too much."

Anna pressed her cheek into the palm of his hand, "You're right. I'm just really on edge about meeting the person who trained you your entire life."

"He'll love you." Snake said, "I know I do."

She smiled stupidly, "Well I hope so."

Snake rubbed his thumb over her lips, his way of kissing her when he had to keep his mask on. They sat together and made small talk for the rest of the hour before the plane started descending, "We're at the air strip, Snake Eyes." Ace said, he was usually the Joe's sky-striker pilot, but he liked to fly the private jet any time he could.

Snake held a thumbs up and signed to Anna, "Better get ready."

"Wild Bill will be waiting for you on the runway with a helicopter that will take you to your temple." Ace said, "Boy, I wish I could see that!"

Anna got in her gear and sheathed her katanas right as Ace touched down. He opened the door, and a portable staircase was put against the door. Anna took a deep breath and stepped out into the sunlight.

Wild Bill was standing next to a small helicopter, his arms crossed and a smile on his face, "Well look at you." he said as Anna walked up to him, "Give me some love."

Anna laughed and hugged him, "Good to see you Bill."

"Wild Bill." he said, winking, "Howdy Snake Eyes."

"Good to see you Wild Bill." Snake signed.

"Well, let's get this show on the road." Wild Bill said, offering his hand to help Anna into the helicopter. Snake jumped up next to her, and Wild Bill got in. They put their headsets on and Wild Bill lifted the helicopter into the air.

"Man I love Tokyo." Wild Bill said, "Such a sight."

"It's awesome." Anna said into the headset, her eyes glued to the city. Skyscrapers rose into the sky, some of them playing advertisements on them.

"This is where you grew up?" Anna asked Snake.

He nodded, turning back to face out the window. She smiled at his turned head, knowing he was excited to be home.

Wild Bill started descending until they were hovering over a building with the red Arashikage symbol on it. He touched down, and powered the helicopter down, "Have fun kids, I'll be waiting for you."

Snake Eyes hopped down first grabbing Anna's waist and swinging her down. They stood inches from each other and he signed, "How are you feeling?"

"Sick." She said.

He hugged her, holding her close before they started into the temple. Inside was very Japanese cultured, the kind of thing you expected to see in an old aged Japanese movie. Flowers were painted on the walls, with golden statues of dragons and other things.

They entered a large room with a garden in it, a stone path springing through it, branching out into different paths. A bridge was in the center, spanning over a small pond of water, koi fish swimming around.

"It's beautiful." Anna breathed, turning to look at Snake Eyes, but he was gone. She looked around the room, finding no one there.

"Snake?" She called out, turning back to the bridge.

She ducked in time to dodge a ninja star that came whizzing past her head. Two people dressed in black swung at her with their katanas, both of their faces covered. She jumped back, doing a flip in the air and pulling her katanas free at the same time.

They faced each other, waiting for the other to move first. Anna analyzed her attackers, one was smaller than the other, so they would be her first target. She wondered what was happening, she hadn't seen anyone in the temple.

Something was wrong.

The smaller person made the first move, swinging their katana at Anna. She blocked it, kicking the person in the side. As they doubled over she swung at their head, but they blocked her, making a stabbing move at Anna's side. She danced around it, kicking the attacker in the face. They flew backwards, but the other leapt over their fallen companion, throwing four ninja stars at Anna.

She dodged two, but one lodged in her arm, the other she managed to block with her katana. She grimaced as she pulled the star from her arm, throwing it so it thudded into the floor. The attacker kicked her in the chest, sending her flying backwards into the koi pond. She jumped up and grabbed the bridge, swinging herself onto it as the attacker's katana slashed into the spot she was just in.

Without a second thought, she leapt over the bridge and tackled the attacker, sending his katanas flying out of his hands. She straddled him and put a hand at his throat, the other in his face like Snake had shown her.

Suddenly someone started clapping. Anna looked to her left where a man stood overlooking them. To her surprise Snake Eyes stood behind him.

Anna's attacker shifted underneath her, and she let him stand up, her katanas still in hand. The other attacker came to stand next to the one in front of Anna.

She looked back to the man who had been clapping and then at the attackers. They both took off the black cloth masks covering their faces.

"Well done." Storm Shadow said.

"I'm impressed." Jinx agreed.

Anna's mouth dropped open and she looked back to where Snake Eyes and the other man stood, his gaze staring straight in front of him.

Shock flared through her as she realized he was the Blind Master.

"Storm Shadow, Jinx, that was you?" Anna asked stupidly.

"That was us." Jinx said.

"Oh, Jinx, sorry about your face." Anna said, motioning to Jinx's bloody nose.

"No problem." Jinx laughed.

"So what was that?" Anna asked.

"Everyone must pass the final test to become an Arashikage warrior." Storm Shadow said.

"Did I pass?" Anna asked.

"You did." The Blind Master said, his voice seemingly coming from every direction, "And with flying colors. Snake Eyes has trained you well."

Anna bowed to him, "Thank you Master."

"Tell me, this is not your first fight, is it Anna?" The Blind Master asked.

"No Master it is not. I've had my fair share." Anna said.

"And it has paid off." The Blind Master said. He walked down the small staircase that lead to the balcony he stood on, followed closely by Snake Eyes, "Snake Eyes has told me that you rescued him."

"Yes Master." Anna spoke.

"Then I am very grateful for your actions. You are Arashikage at heart." The Blind Master said, taking careful steps up onto the bridge, "Come to me, child."

Anna stepped into the koi pond beneath him.

"Give me your swords." The Blind Master said, holding out his hands.

Anna gently laid her katanas in his hands and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He said a few words in Japanese, but she couldn't identify what they meant. She realized they must be in the ancient language.

"With these swords," he finally said, "you will protect those you love, those you hate, and those you haven't met. You are a warrior of the Arashikage, strong, brave, and courageous, a sister to the warriors of old. It is an honor and privilege to be an Arashikage. I am proud to call you a sister. Welcome to the Arashikage Temple."

He handed her her katanas, which she took proudly. Storm Shadow put a hand on her shoulder, "Welcome sister."

"Welcome sister." Jinx smiled.

Snake Eyes stood in front of her and signed, "Welcome sister."

"So that's it right?" Anna asked, "There's no after-test right?"

Storm Shadow laughed, "No, you are an Arashikage warrior now, no more tests."

"Good." Anna said, relieved, "I was worried."

"See, you didn't need to be nervous." Snake said.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked, "That was intense, if I'd have known it was going to be like that I would have been way more nervous!"

Snake Eyes touched Anna's arm, "You got hurt?"

"Storm Shadow got me with a ninja star." Anna said.

"Sometimes I can't control them." Storm Shadow shrugged.

Anna laughed and turned back to Snake Eyes, standing on tiptoe to whisper in his ear, "You're my brother and my boyfriend now. That's weird."

She imagined Snake smiling as he rubbed a hand against her cheek.

"Snake Eyes, can I speak to you for a moment?" The Blind Master interrupted them.

Snake found his way up next to the Blind Master, followed closely by Jinx, who acted as his interpreter while he was there. Storm Shadow lead Anna out of the room, probably to show her around.

"Yes Master?" Jinx asked for him.

"It has come to my attention that you have romantic feelings for Anna." The Blind Master said.

Snake's stomach dropped, he knew romantic connections with members of the temple were frowned upon by Masters. "Yes Master, I do."

"Tell me," The Blind Master spoke, "what would you do for her?"

Snake cocked his head, "What wouldn't I do? I would give everything for Anna, my life, my soul. She is my everything, I can't imagine my life without her anymore. She's become worth more to me than my own life."

After she was done talking, Jinx put a hand to her heart and smiled at him.

The Blind Master stood in silence for a moment. Jinx and Snake Eyes watched him until he finally spoke, "As you know, Masters have frowned upon this for centuries. Arashikage warriors are not to be involved romantically."

"But Master-" Jinx said, this time without word from Snake Eyes.

The Blind Master held up a hand, silencing her, "But, as you know, I am not a Master of old. Therefore, I find nothing wrong with your feelings towards Anna. She is strong, that much I know, and she has great potential. If she keeps up her training, she has the potential to become greater than even you Snake Eyes."

Snake bowed deeply, "Thank you, Blind Master."

The Blind Master frowned suddenly, "I feel a disturbance. Something is wrong, or something is going to happen."

Snake Eyes and Jinx shared a glance, "Do you wish Storm Shadow and I to go back with Snake Eyes and Anna?" Jinx asked.

"Yes." The Blind Master said, "And quickly."

Snake Eyes and Jinx quickly strode off the bridge, running into Anna and Storm Shadow in the hall.

"Snake we should call off Wild Bill and tell him to come back tomorrow." Anna said, "Storm Shadow said we can sleep in the gardens."

"We must go back now." Snake signed quickly.

Anna's smile disappeared, "What? Why? What's wrong?"

"I do not know." Snake said, "But the Blind Master ordered Jinx and Storm Shadow to come with us."

"Why?" Anna asked.

"He felt something was wrong." Jinx said, "And the Blind Master is usually never wrong."

"Hey you guys!" Wild Bill suddenly rounded a corner, "We need to get back to the Joes now."

"Why?" Anna asked.

"I don't know, they just ordered me to get you two back, now." Wild Bill said.

"We're coming too." Jinx said, motioning to Storm Shadow and her.

"Well let's get going." Wild Bill said, jerking his thumb behind him.

They followed him out to the helicopter, where he flew them at high speed to the air base. Ace was waiting for them when the chopper touched down, "You get the call, Wild Bill?"

"Yeah I did." Wild Bill said, "What happened?"

"Don't know." Ace said, "But whatever the case I gotta get you back, and quickly."

"Shouldn't be a problem for you." Anna said, stepping up into the jet.

"Oh no." Ace said with a smirk.

They all sat in silence as Ace flew them home. Anna turned to Snake Eyes and asked, "So what did the Blind Master want?"

Snake shrugged, "He wanted to know how I was doing since Cobra captured me."

"Oh." Anna said, putting her head against his shoulder.

After about three hours, Ace poked his head into the cabin, "We have arrived."

When Anna and her crew stepped out, the Joe base was in chaos. Trucks and soldiers were everywhere. Anna and Snake Eyes ran through the building, trying to find their commander. Finally they found him in the weapons testing facility.

He was the Joe's third in command, and as Hawk and Duke were now dead, that left him as their commanding officer.

"Flint!" Anna called.

He turned and sighed in relief, "Thank God you're here."

"What's going on?" Anna asked.

Flint's face turned grave, "Russia has just declared war on the United States."

_**Ok, I know I rushed the Arashikage temple part, but I promise Anna and Snake will be back! I'm trying to throw in some new characters from the Cartoons and Comics, so it's kind of fun! :D**_

_**And now, I'm going to ask if anyone wants to be in my story! I thought it would be fun to involve you guys, so if you do just write in your review what your Codename is, and what your specialty would be. For example: weapons specialist, sniper, fighter pilot, etc. You may not be in EVERY chapter, but everyone will make frequent appearances!**_

_**So with that said, enjoy!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Anna asked in shock.

"That's what I said." Flint said, running a hand through his hair, "This is insane."

"What do you want us to do?" Anna asked, motioning to Snake Eyes and herself.

"There's really nothing we can do except get our weaponry ready to mobilize." Flint said, "If the President uses us at all."

"You don't think he will?" Anna asked.

"He likes to keep us on the down low," Flint shrugged, "The Secretary of Defense said we should be used only as a last resort."

"So what you're saying is, while the rest of the United States is at war, we have to sit here and wait for the whole thing to erupt into a shit storm before we get to do anything?" Anna asked.

"Pretty much." Flint sighed.

"That's a bunch of bull." Anna said, crossing her arms.

"That's what I said." Flint said, "Could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah why not." Anna said, shrugging, "What do you need."

"Could you go find Baby Face and Skadi? Their help in the weapons department here is greatly needed." Flint said, and then quietly so only she and Snake Eyes could hear, "Some of these guys have no idea what they're doing."

"Do you know where they are?" Anna asked.

"Last time I saw them, they were keeping an eye on the news." Flint said, "In the lounge. I think Scarlett and Cover Girl were there too."

"I'm on it, sir." Anna said, winking when she said sir.

Flint cracked a grin, and turned back to watch the department. Anna and Snake walked through the base, watching as men rushed by with papers, some of them talking rapidly on a cell phone, while trying to juggle a stack of papers.

In the lounge, a crowd of people were seated around the TV, CNN was playing. Anna sought out Baby Face and Skadi, and found them both seated in the front, Baby Face biting her nails.

"Hey, Baby Face, Skadi!" Anna whispered. They both looked at her and she ushered them over to where she stood.

"Hey Anna." Skadi said, "You believe this shit?"

"Crazy right?" Anna replied, "Listen, Flint needs you two at the weapons department. Apparently men don't know how to handle the big guns."

"Typical." Baby Face said, "And they call this a man's world."

"I hear you." Skadi said, "Let's go show them what's up."

They both left and Anna took one look at the news and left. She didn't want to hear it right now. It was just too shocking to know that Russia declared war on them.

"Hey Block." She said as she and Snake Eyes approached the biggest Joe member, "What's going on? What happened?"

"Russia declared war on us." Roadblock said matter of factly.

"Well I know that," Anna said, "but why?"

"Apparently they think we attacked one of their bases." Roadblock said, "We didn't I can assure you of that. But whoever did, did it clean and fast. They knocked their communications out, wiped the cameras, and left no survivors."

"Jesus." Anna said, "And we don't know who did it?"

Roadblock shrugged, "Not yet, but Russia's already mobilizing their troops. The U.S. needs to get over there fast, before Russia comes over here."

"Yeah, and we don't get to help." Anna said, crossing her arms.

"It'll be a long war to wait out." Roadblock agreed.

Anna looked to where Snake Eyes stood silently. He had his head half bowed, like he was deep in thought, his arms crossed. Anna stood in front of him, putting a hand on either shoulder, "Snake?"

He looked up at her, as if he was snapping out of a memory, "Is there any thought of Cobra?"

Anna turned to Roadblock, who shrugged again, "That's what I thought too, but the higher ups don't think so. But hey, I gotta go pick up some guys over at the airport, I'll see you around."

"Anna!" Cover Girl called from across the room. The tall blond tank jockey jogged over to her and smiled, "Hey! How'd your ninja thing go?"

"It went good." Anna said, "I'm an official ninja now."

Since her last expedition to rescue Snake Eyes, Cover Girl and Anna had become best friends. Anna even considered her a sister, confiding in her when Snake was gone.

Snake put his hands on her shoulders, standing behind her, and said, "She was great."

Cover Girl smiled, "Well, despite recent events, we should celebrate tonight. I'll get a bunch of the guys and we'll have a little party in the lounge. I mean, it's not like we'll be mobilizing anytime soon."

"That actually sounds good." Anna said, "I could use a get together."

Cover Girl squeaked, "Great! I'll get some people together." She looked past Anna and shouted, "Hey Ace! Part in the lounge tonight!" the blonde ran over to the sky striker pilot.

Anna laughed and turned to Snake, "We should probably find Jinx and Storm Shadow. We kind of just left them in the dust."

Snake nodded, and took her hand in his as they walked. She looked up at him, "What's going to happen now?"

"You and I are going to go back to your room, and we're going to spend time together." Snake said, releasing her hand to wrap an arm around her.

"Well," Anna said with a smile, "that's not exactly what I meant, but that sound pretty good, too."

"I just can't believe that Cobra had nothing to do with this." Snake signed.

"Especially since we haven't heard from them in a while." Anna said.

Things were starting to quiet down around the base, men were in the training room, others in the lounge, and others visiting with each other in their rooms. The TV was turned off in the lounge, and Anna saw Jinx and Storm Shadow visiting with some of the other Joes. Since he had helped Anna get Snake back, Storm Shadow had become somewhat of a celebrity around the base. Well, with the women that is.

"They look like they're fine." Anna said.

She and Snake Eyes retreated to her room, and once the door was closed, he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm proud of you." he signed.

"Why thank you." Anna said, hugging his waist, "You taught me well."

"Can you believe it's been three years?" He asked.

"I know, it's crazy." Anna said.

"Best three years of my life." Snake said, lying his forehead against hers, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"The same thing you did before you knew me?" Anna asked.

"Nope." He said.

She smiled, "You should really wear a sweatshirt more often. I love it when you do that."

"You should wear nothing." he signed, "I love it when you do that."

Anna grinned, lifting his mask just so that she could see him. He gave her a small smile, his blue eyes bright. She still grinned, "You're still a devil." she gave him a quick kiss, and started to put his mask back on.

He caught her wrist, grinning devilishly at her, and shook his head. He leaned in and kissed her deeply, pushing her so that her back hit the wall. His hands moved from her waist to the back of her thighs, picking her up so that her legs were wrapped around him, her back still against the wall.

She lifted his mask off his head, and dropped it on the floor, her hands running through his hair. Snake picked her up this time, still not breaking their kiss, and set her down on the bed. His mouth moved from her's, trailing down her neck, his hands pulling at the bottom of her shirt. Anna put a hand at the back of his head, arching her back so that her body pressed against his.

Suddenly there came a knock at her door. Snake sighed and Anna groaned, "You've got to be kidding me."

Snake gave her one more kiss before standing and putting his helmet back on. He strode over to the bed and plopped down, turning the TV on. Anna padded over to the door and opened it to reveal Ripcord.

"Hi Ripcord." She said through her teeth.

"Hey Anna, I came to see how everything went and-" he stopped upon seeing Snake Eyes on the bed, and Anna's mussed hair, "Did I interrupt something?" he whispered, bending down to Anna's height.

Anna made her eyes grow wide and cocked her head.

"Sorry." Ripcord mouthed.

"That's okay." Anna said, "What did you want again?"

"Oh, I just came to see how it went at the Arashikage place." Ripcord said.

"It went good, I'm a ninja now." Anna said, "So in other words, I can kick your ass."

"Hell you probably could've done that before you became a ninja." Ripcord muttered.

"Cover Girl's throwing a party in the lounge later, you should come." Anna said.

"Oh yeah, she told me about it. Very enthusiastically I might add." Ripcord said, "I love me a party."

"Well I'll see you there." Anna said, starting to close the door.

"Can you believe this Russia stuff?" Ripcord said before she could get the door halfway closed, "It's crazy."

"It really is." Anna said, closing the door again.

"I mean, what does Russia have against us?" Ripcord asked.

"I have no clue." Anna said, pushing the door closed again.

"I hope they know-"

"Ripcord!" Anna exclaimed.

He looked at her startled and then a look of realization flashed across his face and he smiled sheepishly, "Oh, right, sorry!"

"See you later." She said, and closed the door before he could say anything else.

She turned around and looked at Snake, whose shoulders were shaking with laughter. She jumped on the bed, sitting next to him and said, "You coming to my party?"

"Nope." he signed.

She pouted, "Why not?"

He sat up, "Of course I am, I wouldn't miss it."

"Good." she said smiling, "Do I...maybe get a present?"

"I don't know do you?" he asked, removing his helmet and leaning over her.

"You shouldn't have." she said sarcastically.

Before she knew what was happening, Snake was holding a small rectangular box in front of her. She looked up at him confused, "What's this?"

"Your present." He said.

She sat back up and took it from him, frowning, "That's not really what I meant, but Snake, you really shouldn't have."

He shrugged, "It's not everyday someone becomes a ninja. Especially not my someone."

"I can't take this from you." She said, trying to hand it back to him.

"Anna," he signed, pushing it toward her, "men are supposed to buy their girlfriends things. And since I am significantly lacking in buying you something, I thought this would be a good time to do that."

"Snake Eyes," Anna said, smiling, "you don't have to buy me anything."

"Oh but I do." He said, "Now open it."

She smiled giddily, tearing open the paper that was delicately wrapped over the box. The box itself was red and velvet, striking Anna as somewhat expensive. She opened it, and felt her mouth drop open, a hand flying up to her heart, "Snake."

Sitting in the box, was a silver chain, and at the end was a cross. But the cross wasn't straight like normal necklaces, it spiraled, almost like a bottle opener. The whole thing was made up of diamonds, and in the center was a bright crimson ruby. Over the ruby was a small metal piece, and engraved on the piece was Pro Infinito.

"Snake." She said again, "I can't...I don't know what to say."

"That was my goal." he said with a smile.

"Pro Infinito?" she asked, "What does that mean?"

"For eternity." he signed, "Like my love for you."

"Well, put it on me!" she said excitedly, turning around. Snake clasped the necklace around her neck and smiled.

"It's beautiful." She breathed.

"Well," Snake said, "it's about time for your party Cover Girl is throwing. You want to start heading out?"

"Sure." she said, giving him a quick kiss before he put his helmet on.

They walked hand in hand to the lounge and turned the corner, expecting for find a group of people. Instead there was a mob, everyone laughing and dancing.

Cover Girl spotted her and said, "Hey, Anna!"

"A couple people huh?" Anna asked.

"Where I'm from, this isn't even a party." Cover Girl said.

Anna laughed, "Well now that I'm here. Let the party begin."

This was another filler kind of chapter, so hang in there!

_**Introducing Baby Face and Skadi, both weapons experts and Skadi also being a sniper! Don't worry you guys, you will definitely be in more chapters to come. Also, awaiting appearances are Blind Star (a sniper), and Adelita (a medic).**_

_**For those of you wondering what all that was about, I'm taking applications to be in my story! All you have to do is shoot me a review with your Codename and specialty! Also, tell me if you're male or female (I'm sort of guess mostly everyone is a girl, but hey you never know!). I forgot to add that in on my last chapter.**_

_**So with that said, enjoy! **_


	4. Chapter 4

Storm Shadow stood leaning against the wall, watching the Joes at Anna's party. They all stood in different groups, mostly based on their specialties, laughing and joking with one another. Anna moved amongst them, thanking their congratulations.

"Hey there." A soft voice said next to him.

He turned to see a tall blonde approaching him, two drinks in either hand, "I noticed you standing here alone, so I thought I'd bring you a drink." she smiled, "I mean it's only punch but hey, better than nothing!"

He took the punch from her and sipped it politely, "Well thank you."

"So you came back." She said, "I didn't think you would."

"My Master sent us when he heard of the war." Storm Shadow said, "May I ask your name?"

"Cover Girl." She said smiling, "I'm a tank jockey."

"What does that involve?" He asked curiously.

"Well basically what I do is fix up the tanks and make them ready for battle." Cover Girl explained, "Along with all the other vehicles around this place. I'm specialized in armor, diesel mechanics, and gas turbine technology."

Storm Shadow chuckled, "I have to say, I wouldn't peg you as a mechanic."

Cover Girl's face twitched, "Looks can be deceiving."

"Agreed." Storm Shadow said, "What did you do before joining the Joes?"

"I was a model in Chicago and New York." Cover Girl said, "But it wasn't my thing, I want adventure, I wanted to do something spontaneous."

"And modeling isn't?"

"It's not what you think it is." Cover Girl said, "I mean, I like to eat. As a model, you can't, you literally have to eat salads and ice cubes."

"Ice cubes?"

"I like ice cubes." Cover Girl shrugged, "It wasn't fun. I love being a Joe, the guys I work with are fun. And there's never anything that ceases to amaze me around this place."

Storm Shadow chuckled, "You've got that right."

"What about you?" She asked, "What did you do before you got with Cobra?"

"I trained at the Arashikage temple my entire life. My first memories are there." He said, "The only thing I know is how to fight."

"So you never hung out with anyone?" Cover Girl asked, "You never went to parties or socialized? What about school?"

"All my schooling I did at the temple." Storm Shadow said, "Parties were forbidden. And when you're training to be the best, essentially the top of your class, you don't make many friends."

Cover Girl crossed her arms, "What about movies? Were you allowed to go to a movie theater, or out to eat?"

Storm Shadow shook his head, finding her questions funny, "At the temple, all of your time is spent training to be the best. It's all anyone could think about. Little things like that weren't important to us."

"So you never been to a movie?" She asked.

"I can't say that I have." He replied, taking a sip of his punch.

"Well I'll tell you what, ninja boy, I'm going to take you to a movie, and out to eat." Cover Girl said, "Since you live an obvious sheltered life."

Storm Shadow shook his head, "I don't think-"

"Say no more." Cover Girl cut him off, putting a hand up in his face, "I'm not a very good listener, so anything you say to get out of it I will not listen too. I'm going to take you tomorrow, we'll see the seven o'clock showing a movie, and we'll go out to eat after that. So basically I'll meet you here tomorrow at six thirty. If you don't come, I'll hunt you down, because, hunny, I don't take no for an answer."

Storm Shadow was mildly shocked by her words and said, "Well I guess I'll save you the trouble and be here at six thirty."

"Good." Cover Girl said cheerfully, "Now if you don't mind, I have to go congratulate our new ninja."

Cover Girl left him, her heart racing, and found Anna talking with Baby Face, Skadi, and Adelita, Snake Eyes standing next to her almost protectivly.

"Anna." Cover Girl said, spinning the ninja around so she faced her.

"Cover Girl." Anna said, her face mock frozen in shock.

"Guess what?" The model asked, bouncing up and down.

"What?"

"I have a date with Storm Shadow!"

Anna's face really did freeze with shock this time as they both jumped up and down together, "That's awesome!" Anna said, "Oh my gosh!"

"I know! What do I wear, what car should I take, what place should I take him to eat at?" She put a hand on either side of her face, "Ah!"

Snake came up and hugged Anna from behind, signing, "Well, he likes Japanese food."

"Well, duh." Cover Girl said, "What's a good American restaurant?"

"McDonald's." Snake signed.

Anna shoved him in the stomach, "That's not helpful." She smiled up at him just to make sure he knew she was kidding, "Um, what about Olive Garden?"

"That's Italian." Cover Girl said.

"Just take him to the China Buffet." Snake signed.

Anna rolled her eyes, "Ignore him. Take him to...T.G.I Fridays. That's always a good place."

"Or Jade Garden." Snake said.

"What's that?" Cover Girl asked excitedly.

"Authentic Japanese."

Cover Girl rolled her eyes, and Anna looked up at him, lightly punching his jaw, "Quiet you."

Cover Girl watched the two with happiness, wanting nothing more than to have the same thing they did. She suddenly noticed the necklace around Anna's throat, "Whoa, where'd you get that?" She asked, touching the small cross.

"Oh, Snake gave me it." Anna said, a smile coming to her face, "Isn't it beautiful?"

"How much did that thing cost?" Cover Girl asked, looking up at Snake. The ninja shrugged, "It's a mystery."

Cover Girl winked at him, "Nice move. Now the next thing is a ring, right?"

Anna blushed and ducked her head and Snake shrugged, "Possibly." and hugged Anna tight.

Anna smiled and said, "So what about you and Storm? Wedding bells in the future?"

"I haven't even gone on a date with him." Cover Girl said monotone, and then in a high pitched voice, "But wouldn't that be fun?"

Anna laughed and Snake said, "I still say you should take him to McDonald's."

The group laughed, but as Cover Girl was about to say something, Flint strode in the door of the lounge and cleared his throat, "Attention everyone, I have an announcement."

The room turned dead silent, every head turned to the commander. He put his hands behind his back and stood straight, trying to look as Commander-ish as he could, "I've just received word that the U.S. is mobilizing. We're taking the war to Russia."

_**So this is a smaller chapter, but things will start to pick up now! I promise! Adelita, you didn't get much in this chapter but a mentioned name, and I know I said you would be in this one, but I PROMISE you'll be in the next one for sure.**_

_**For anyone who hasn't seen this yet, I'm taking reviews for people who want to make frequent appearances in my story! All you have to do is review with your Codename, specialty, and gender! Also, if anyone wants to be a Cobra operative, you can do that too!**_

_**So enjoy my friends! **_


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you serious?" Kitsune asked, her short dirty blonde hair pulled up into a very small ponytail.

"Afraid so." Flint said, "I didn't want to dampen the mood or anything, I just thought you should know." He motioned to Adelita to get him some punch. Once in his hand, he held it up, "To America, and to Anna."

Everyone in the room repeated his words, and a low buzz energized the room. Anna sighed, "America goes to war and we don't even get to help."

Kitsune put a hand on her hip, "It's ridiculous really."

"They'll need us. I know they will." Skadi said, Baby Face nodding in agreement.

"But when?" Blind Star asked.

"And at what cost?" Jewel piped up, "I mean, there is a possibility that they'll need us, but Flint already said we're the last resort."

"She's got a point." Kitsune said, "We get called in when the shit hits the fan. We get the dirty work."

"It's not fair." Baby Face said.

"Hello, ladies." Ripcord said, slugging his arms over Skadi and Adelita's shoulders, "Has anyone seen Scarlett around here?"

Adelita shrugged, "I thought I saw her talking to Beach Head."

Ripcord's face scrunched up, "Beach Head?"

Adelita nodded, "She was laughing a lot."

"How much is a lot?" Ripcord asked curiously.

"Like her cheeks turned pink." Adelita said, giving the rest of the group a wink.

"Did you happen to see which way they weren't?" Ripcord asked, trying not to sound anxious.

The group pointed left, and Ripcord smiled, "Thanks for your time ladies."

Anna smiled to all of them and said, "Well, we can at least all congratulate Cover Girl as she goes on her date tomorrow."

"Thank you, thank you." Cover Girl said.

"Did you decide where you're going to eat?" Anna asked her as she steered her away from the group so it was just them two.

"Well it's not McDonald's." Cover Girl said and they both laughed, "I think I'm going to go with your idea and take him to T.G.I. Fridays. That place is full of sports stuff, and old American artifacts. It's perfect!"

"Artifacts?" Anna laughed.

"Yep." Cover Girl said, "Say Anna, would you be up for helping me pick something to wear out?"

"Yeah sure." Anna said, then motioned for the party, "Want to go now?"

Cover Girl smiled, "Yeah."

They made their way to Cover Girl's room, the war looming over Anna's head. Something about it was wrong, she could feel it. She knew the U.S. wouldn't attack Russia's base without good reason, and even then they wouldn't kill anyone unless they had to.

Anna sat on Cover Girl's bed as the model tossed dresses everywhere. She held up a light blue sequin dress and asked, "This one?"

Anna loved the dress, but she didn't feel it would fit the situation. Cover Girl pulled out a short black dress, which was also sequined. Anna nodded, "That's the one."

"It is?" Cover Girl asked excitedly.

"It definitely is!" Anna said.

They talked for another hour before Anna decided to call it a night. She knew Snake would be waiting for her, which made her all the more excited to go back to her room. Cover Girl hugged her and Anna left.

The lounge was still filled with people socializing, and she stopped back in to get a glass of punch.

Just as she was turning the corner to go to her room, she felt a hand grab her arm. She turned around and found Storm Shadow looking sheepishly at her.

"Storm Shadow?" She asked, "What's wrong?"

"I need help."

"Okay, what do you need help with?" She asked.

He sighed, "With what I'm supposed...what I should…" Anna rose her eyebrows and he sighed again, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do tomorrow."

"On your date?" Anna asked, "You mean...you've never been on a date?"

He glared at her, "No."

Anna couldn't stop the smile that came to her face and the chuckle that escaped her. Storm Shadow rolled his eyes, "I knew this was a bad idea." He turned to leave and Anna sobered up, grabbing his arm to stop him, "No, Storm Shadow, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I've just never met anyone who hasn't gone on a date before. Except maybe Snake."

"I didn't really have anyone to go on a date with." Storm Shadow said.

"Okay, so what do you need help with?" Anna asked.

"Everything."

"What's everything?"

"Like, what I should wear, how I should act, do I get her something?" Storm Shadow asked.

Anna smiled again, reveling in the ninja's lost expression, "Okay, first of all, Cover Girl is wearing a dress, so you have to wear a suit, or at least a nice shirt and jeans."

"A dress? Do all women dress like this on dates?"

"Well, I mean, it's Cover Girl, she was raised wearing dresses and being elegant." Anna said, "And another thing, when you're out walking around with her, you have to look happy. You can't look like you hate everything like you usually look like. There are going to be guys looking at her, so you have to look proud that she's out on a date with you of all people."

He arched an eyebrow, "Thanks. I don't know I'm just...I'm…"

"Nervous?" Anna asked, making him blink, "It's okay, everyone feels like that before a date."

Storm Shadow looked miserable as he said, "What do I wear?"

"A nice suit would be good, nothing too fancy though." Anna said, "Do you need help?"

He sighed and nodded his head. Anna laughed, "Well, we'll go shopping tomorrow before your date. I'll bring Snake along for a guy's opinion."

"This is embarrassing." Storm Shadow muttered.

Anna looked back as she entered her room and said, "See you at eight tomorrow Storm."

Anna stopped when she entered the room, finding Snake Eyes asleep with his helmet off. She sighed, "Oh Snake."

Being careful so as not to wake him, she climbed in bed next to him and watched as his nose twitched. She softly giggled, burying her face in a pillow. A strong set of arms wrapped around her, pulling her to rest on top of him.

"I thought you were asleep!" She said, smiling.

"Never assume your enemy is down." Snake signed.

"Another lesson." Anna said, "You never fail me master."

"And you never fail to learn young grasshopper."

"Did you just call me a grasshopper?" Anna asked laughing, "That one's new."

"I like to switch things up a bit." Snake said, giving her a toothy grin.

"We have to go shopping with Storm Shadow tomorrow." Anna said, and when Snake gave her an odd look she smiled and said, "He's nervous and doesn't know what to wear."

Snake Eyes cracked a grin and signed, "I'll never let him hear the end of this."

"And I told him you'd come for a guy's opinion."

Snake shrugged, "It'll be nice to get off the base for once."

"That's what I thought too, and I mean come on, it's honestly adorable that he's nervous." Anna said.

Snake cocked his head, "Oh really?"

She shoved his head backwards, "Shut up."

The next day, Anna and Snake met Storm Shadow in the lounge. There were a few people eating breakfast, and Anna couldn't help but watch in fascination as Kitsune ate her scrambled eggs with a chopstick.

"Alright Storm Shadow, you ready for your big day?" Anna asked.

He shot her a look and said, "I suppose."

"Then let's go!" Anna said, "I'll drive!"

"Oh no, I saw Duke's face the last time you drove with him." Snake Eyes said, "I'll drive."

Anna sighed, "Fine."

"So where are we going?" Snake signed when they got in.

Anna pulled out her phone and searched for tux shops. She found a place called Lynn's Bridal and said, "This place looks good."

"It's a bridal shop." Storm Shadow muttered.

"That's where you find all the good suits." Anna said, "Trust me, I took my ex-boyfriend to a bridal shop to get his prom tux."

They pulled into Lynn's bridal, and got out. Storm Shadow stood by the car, a frown on his face, while Anna and Snake started walking toward the door. Anna turned around to say something to him when she saw him standing by the car, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"I don't know about this."

"Grow a pair and let's go Storm Shadow!" Anna shouted, making the ninja reluctantly step forward.

A woman approached Anna and Storm Shadow while Snake hung back. She smiled, tossing her blonde curls over her shoulder, "Well hi there."

"Hi." Anna said, matching her smile, "We came here to find a nice suit."

"Oh," the woman said, "is it your big day?" she motioned to Anna and Storm.

Anna choked and started laughing, "Oh no, my friend here has a date, and she's kind of on the fancier side."

"So you wanted something nice, but not wedding nice?" The woman asked.

"Exactly." Anna said smiling.

"Right this way."

"May I ask your name?" Anna asked as she followed the woman down rows of dresses.

"Oh, I forgot to mention it didn't I? It's Maggie."

"Anna." Anna said, "And this is Storm Shadow."

"Storm Shadow. That's quite a name." She said, and stopped at a rack of black jackets, "Here we are."

Anna started looking, but Storm Shadow stood in one spot staring at all of them. She sighed, "Storm Shadow, would you look at something?"

"Excuse me, Maggie." Storm Shadow said, "Do you have anything...white?"

Maggie smiled, "In fact we do."

She pulled a thin jacket and pants out of a rack and held it up, "How's this?"

Storm Shadow smiled, "Thank you."

"Fitting rooms are right this way."

Anna sat next to Snake, waiting for Storm Shadow to finish. Maggie stood next to them, her eyes occasionally sweeping over Snake Eyes. Anna stifled her smile, taking his hand.

"Excuse me," Maggie said, "may I ask a rather personal question?"

"Why does he wear a mask?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Maggie said sheepishly.

"He's a ninja master." Anna said, "It sounds weird, yes, but it's true. When he was a child his master was murdered, and he took a vow of silence in his honor."

Maggie's mouth stayed agap, but Storm Shadow swept out of the fitting room, the white jacket and pants on. Under his jacket he wore a white cotton shirt, with a metallic white ty.

"Dang Storm Shadow," Anna said, "you clean up well."

"Why thank you." He said, straightening his collar.

"You're very white." Snake Eyes signed.

"It's my signature."

"Well, Cover Girl is going to be one happy gal." Anna said, "Speaking of, we should get you back so you're not late."

"I'll take everything." Storm Shadow said, handing Maggie five hundred dollar bills, "Keep the change."

"But sir." She said, "That outfit would only be three hundred."

"For your hospitality." He said, flashing her one of his sexy grins.

"Can I drive this time?" Anna asked, grabbing Snake's hands and peering up in his face, "Please?" she blinked her eyes really fast.

"Fine." Snake sighed.

Anna smiled and got in the driver's seat.

_**Sorry everyone for that long wait! Things have been crazy lately! I just got all moved into college so that's why I haven't updated yet this weekend. Don't worry, next chapter will be Storm and Cover Girl's date, and then things with the war in Russia will start to pick up.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Storm Shadow stood stiffly by the door waiting for Cover Girl to make her appearance. He felt his pulse pick up when he looked at the clock and sighed, starting to walk back to his room.

"Where do you think you're going?"

He jumped, caught off guard, and saw Anna poke her head out of a fake shrub set up in the lobby. Storm Shadow stared, "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to see you two leave, so I hid behind this shrub." She said simply, "You weren't just going back to your room were you?"

"I'm not doing this." He said, "I don't have time for meaningless child's play!"

Anna frowned, "Get your little ninja but back over there, she'll be coming soon!" Anna ducked back behind the bush, but then popped back out again, "And love is not child's play!"

"Love." Storm Shadow scoffed, "That's one thing I will never be in!"

The two started arguing in whispered voices, Storm Shadow's back to the lobby. Their argument distracted him from seeing Cover Girl walk around the corner, pulling a shoe on as she did. The blonde watched Storm Shadow for a while before she asked, "Are you arguing with a bush?"

Storm Shadow froze, and Anna quickly ducked back behind the shrub. Storm Shadow slowly turned around and felt his stomach do a flip. Cover Girl was wearing a white sequined dress, with matching stilettos. Her hair was pulled up into a loosely curled ponytail, casual, but stunning.

"It's a shrub." He said quickly, panicking at his loss for words.

"What?" She asked, standing on her tip toes to try and see if someone was in the shrub.

"It's not a bush, it's a shrub." He said again.

From behind the shrub, Anna did a facepalm.

"I'll remember that." She said, flashing him a smile.

"So, where are we off to?" He asked awkwardly.

"We are going to see Riddick." Cover Girl said, taking Storm Shadow's arm, "It's about aliens and butt kicking, and Vin Diesel's in it, so it'll be good."

Storm Shadow allowed her to lead him outside, and he opened the passenger side door of the car Anna had pulled up for him. Cover Girl smiled, "I can drive Storm Shadow, I know where we're going."

"I was always taught that a man should never make a woman drive him around." Storm Shadow said.

Cover Girl smiled wider, "If I'd have known how much of a gentleman you were, I'd have snagged you sooner."

Storm Shadow smiled and closed the door, walking around the car to get into the driver's seat. He glanced up and saw Anna jumping up and down in the lobby, Snake Eyes standing next her.

He got in, and said, "Alright where am I going?"

"Straight." Cover Girl said.

Inside, Anna turned to Snake, "They're so cute!"

"I don't know if Storm Shadow qualifies as cute." Snake signed.

Anna laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck, "So what's that surprise you told me about?"

Snake turned his head to the side, "You really want to know?"

"Yes." She said instantly, pressing her lips against his mask.

"Right this way my dear." Snake signed leading her to his room.

"My dear?" Anna asked with a smirk.

"So, how'd you become a ninja?" Cover Girl asked.

"My uncle was the hard master." Storm Shadow said, "It was decided for me before I was even born."

"So you didn't even get to choose?"

Storm Shadow smiled, "Not in my family."

"So you had to be a ninja?" Cover Girl asked, "That blows."

"I like what I do." Storm Shadow said, "I couldn't imagine doing anything else. It's all I know, and it's all Snake Eyes knows."

"You really don't like each other do you?"

"We were competing to be the leader of the Arashikage clan. There was no room to be friends." Storm Shadow said, "And the things we did to one another are hard to forget."

"What do you mean?"

"We beat each other till the brink of death." Storm Shadow said, "There was one time when he first started training with the hard master and I, that the hard master though I had killed him."

"That's horrible!" Cover Girl exclaimed.

"All part of training."

"There's the theater!" Cover Girl said, pointing to a brightly lit building. He pulled the car over to the curb and got out, walking around the car to open Cover Girl's door. She got out the way movie stars do, and took his arm. They ran across the street, laughing at a car who stopped short and honked at them.

The man at the ticket booth smiled politely at them, "What will you be seeing today?"

"Two tickets for Riddick please!" Cover Girl said, and Storm Shadow slid some money under the glass to him. He gave them the change back along with the tickets.

Storm Shadow let Cover Girl lead him into the theater. They sat down, and Cover Girl started tossing popcorn into the air, catching it in her mouth. She caught Storm Shadow watching her in amusement and said, "Catch it."

"I can't." He said.

She tossed one into the air and he moved to catch it. She clapped and said, "I thought you said you couldn't do it."

He laughed, "I didn't think I could."

They both spent the time before the movie throwing popcorn to each other to catch them in their mouths. The movie finally started, and Cover Girl bounced in her seat.

Storm Shadow had to admit, he didn't watch the movie much. It wasn't because he thought it was boring, because the parts he did watch were awesome. It was mostly because he found himself constantly glancing at the blonde sitting next to him. She had begun to grow on him, and now watching her face as she got into the movie, he found himself actually wanting to spend more time with her.

The movie was over all too soon, and Cover Girl hopped up from her seat. She held out her hand and said, "We're going to eat at T.G.I. Fridays, okay?"

"Sounds good." Storm Shadow said. They drove to the restaurant in silence, and when they got there, Cover Girl seemed to know what she wanted right away.

"The parmesan crusted chicken is the best." Cover Girl said, "And I always get the french onion soup to start off with."

Storm Shadow closed his menu and said, "I think I'll just get what you are. It sounds good."

"Trust me, it is." She said.

After the waiter took their order, Storm Shadow asked her, "Have you ever been taught any martial arts?"

"Not much." She said.

"Would you be up to a few lessons?" He asked.

Cover Girl's mouth dropped, "Really? You'd teach me?"

"Only if you'd want to."

"Of course!" She exclaimed, "But I mean, you won't beat me half to death will you?"

"Oh no." He said, "At least not right away."

She looked unsure for a moment before he smiled, and she laughed, "Jerk."

They were brought their food and Storm Shadow nodded, "This is really good."

"Bet you didn't have food like this at your temple did you?"

"Mostly rice and bread." He said.

"How did you survive?" She asked, "I have to eat at least five times a day, otherwise I suffer."

"I don't know." He said, "But it sure beats rice."

When they were done eating, they walked outside to find the car. Cover Girl shook once, and rubbed her arms. Storm Shadow shrugged out of his jacket and put it over her shoulders, "Here, it's cold out."

"Thank you!" She said, putting her arms through the sleeves.

He liked the way she looked in his jacket.

They found the car and started driving back to the base. Cover Girl's hand was suspiciously on the seat with her palm facing up. He took a quick breath to gather himself, and reached over to twine his fingers in hers before he could second guess himself.

Cover Girl looked at him and smiled, squeezing his hand. Storm Shadow didn't know of a place he'd rather be.

"I don't know about this." Anna said, looking down at where Snake Eyes knelt in front of her.

"Everyone's done it. Even me." Snake signed.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

"Only for a moment."

She sat down at the edge of his bed and held out her arm, "Just get it over with."

He started the tattoo gun, and dipped it in the red ink. "Don't worry," he signed, "I'm a master at this."

"Am I supposed to laugh?" She muttered.

The gun touched her skin, and she winced, the needle leaving a thin red line on her forearm. Snake kept his gaze trained on her arm, and she had to smile at his concentration.

The mark of the Arashikage started to form, and finally Snake put down the gun and said, "It's finished."

"I feel like I'm part of the crew now." Anna said.

Snake finished bandaging her arm and said, "Don't take that off."

"Yes sir." She said.

Snake reached up and took her head in his hands. She smiled at him, making his heart flutter as always. Cover Girl's comments about a ring in the near future had gotten him thinking, and he was worried she was upset with him that he hadn't proposed in the three years they had been together.

Anna covered his hands with her's, rubbing them with her thumbs, "What's wrong?" she asked.

He reached up and removed his mask, "Are you upset with me that I haven't given you a ring?" he asked.

Anna's eyebrows rose, "What? Where did that come from?"

"You looked upset when Cover Girl said something about me not giving you a ring." He said.

"You mean like, a proposal?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Snake," She said, "why would I be upset? I'm with you now, I mean I hope someday you'll give me a ring, but nothing will change."

He stood, pulling her with him, "You see," he started, "I wasn't sure, so I enlisted Cover Girl's help."

Anna frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I love you, Anna." he said.

"I love you too." She said, although it sounded more like a question.

Snake dropped to one knee, and produced a box from somewhere in his suit. He opened it, revealing a princess cut diamond ring. The sides blended into the large diamond, and were filled with rows of smaller ones, the silver metal making them dazzle.

Anna felt her mouth fall open and she looked into his dark eyes. He set the box on his knee and signed, "Will you marry me?"

Anna tried to say yes, but she couldn't speak. She felt tears fall from her eyes, and her hands covered her mouth. She nodded and finally squeaked, "Yes!"

Snake jumped up, lifting her off the ground. Anna hugged him tight, making sure she would never lose him. He set her down, and gently slid the ring onto her finger, and she jumped up and down.

"I thought ninjas don't get married." Anna said.

Snake smiled, "This one does."

Anna pressed her lips against his and laughed, "When did Cover Girl help you with this?"

"When you were sleeping." He said.

She laughed, and couldn't help but look at her ring whenever she wasn't looking at Snake, "I have to show Block! And Scarlett! And Ripcord!"

She bounded to the door, and looked back, "Are you coming?"

He twined his fingers in hers and they set off for the lounge. Inside Scarlett sat on Ripcord's lap as they flipped through an old photo album of some sort.

"What are you guys looking at?" Anna asked, putting her left hand on the arm of the chair.

"Just my old yearbook." Ripcord said, "What are you guys up to?"

Anna tapped the bandage on her arm and said, "I am now marked with the Arashikage symbol."

"Hey, hey, my girl Anna's finally-" He stopped mid sentence and exclaimed, "Holy ring!" he grabbed her hand, and Scarlett leaned in to see what he was talking about.

Anna couldn't help but smile and said, "You like it?"

"Snake, you rascal!" Ripcord said, jumping up and knocking Scarlett over, "You finally popped the question!" They gave each other a man hug.

Scarlett hugged Anna and said, "Let me see that thing." She held Anna's hand up and said, "Dang, maybe I should have tried harder with Snake."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"I liked him at one point." Scarlett said, "Silly crush. Now I have that thing." she pointed at Ripcord, "Wouldn't trade him for the world."

"Hey guys, Flint wants us all in the briefing room ASAP." Skadi said.

Snake put his arm around Anna, leading her towards the briefing room. She leaned her head against his chest as they walked, and on his shoulder when they sat down in their seats. Roadblock and the rest of the usual gang sat next to them, and he clapped Snake on the shoulder when Anna showed him her ring.

The room quieted when Flint took his place at the podium. He cleared his throat, and the last of the chatter died away, "I know you're all wondering why I've brought you here today. As you all know, the U.S. has been in Russia for a little over three months now. I have received a letter from General Hasbro requesting the assistance of the G.I. Joes."

Cheers went up around the room and smiles were on everyone's faces.

"However," Flint said, making everyone stop, "he has also requested that you each go to different companies."

Anna's heart dropped. She wouldn't lose Snake again, especially not now.

"You will each be broken up into groups with people who are equally specialized with you. Take Baby Face and Skadi for example, ladies, you will not be broken up."

There was a high five in the front of the room.

Flint put up papers in the room saying who was going where and with who. Anna found the list and her fears were put to rest when she saw Snake's name below hers. Coming along with them to Siberia, were Kitsune, Scarlett, Baby Face, Skadi, Adelita, Ripcord, White Out, Frostbite, and Low Lite.

Anna turned to Snake, "Siberia."

"At least we can keep each other warm." Snake said, and Anna laughed, hugging him.

**_Okay, so first off I just want to apologize for that huge wait! College life is busy man!_**

**_I know Cover Girl and Storm Shadow's date was cut short, but I'm going to be flipping the story over from Anna and Snake to Cover Girl and Storm Shadow occasionally._**

**_I also tried to make this chapter a little longer because of the wait. Trust me, though, I'm going to try to be faster with my updates! Promise!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Anna pulled her scarf up further over her nose as she and Nyx sat huddled in a foxhole. Nyx was a soldier in Gypsy Company, the one Anna and the rest of her group were assigned to. She specialized in Behavioral Analyses and Intelligence, which was one of the reasons she peered over the foxhole at the enemy line.

"Any movement?" Anna asked.

Nyx sighed, "Not yet, but I have a feeling things are going to get harry pretty soon. They've been quiet all day."

"Isn't that good?" Anna asked.

"Not for us." Nyx said, slumping back down in the foxhole.

It had been over a year since Flint made the announcement that the Joes were going to battle. They were stationed in the Taiga, Siberia's biggest forest. If it were to be compared with North America, it would cover Alaska all the way through Canada and down to Minnesota and Wisconsin. Temperatures in the Summer reached to an average of 18 degrees, while the winter could reach lower temperatures near -65 degrees. Unfortunately for Gypsy Company, it was winter.

"Did you go to Adelita for your hands yet?" Nyx asked.

Anna shook her head, "I know we're running low on supplies, I didn't want to bother her."

Nyx arched an eyebrow, "You could lose them out here."

Anna didn't say anything as Scarlett dropped into the spot next to her, "Well ladies, it's twenty five degrees below zero."

"Better than yesterday." Anna muttered.

"Where's Snake?" Scarlett asked.

"He and Kitsune got picked for a scouting mission." Anna said, "For what I don't know. Unless we're advancing forward."

Nyx shook her head, "We wouldn't, not without being able to mobilize."

The Taiga was essential to their overthrow of the Russians. There was a small town on the other side of the Russian line that they used to move soldiers and supplies to every Russian company in the Taiga. If the U.S. military seized control of that town, they would cripple every Russian defense in the Taiga, forcing them to retreat further to their capital.

That was why Gypsy and the rest of the Army were holding the line.

"Well if we don't do something soon I think my toes are going to fall off." Scarlett said, rubbing her gloved hands together.

Anna stood, picking up her gun, and said, "I'm going to check up on the others."

She briskly walked from foxhole to foxhole greeting the men inside. She missed the rest of the Joes, but the men, and few women, of Gypsy company made her feel at home.

Brigan, one of the machine gunman, greeted her, "Warming up any?"

She rose her eyebrows, pulling her scarf up over her nose, "Not really."

"Tell me about it." He said, "I'm pissing needles."

"Did you ask Adelita about it?" Anna asked.

"Nah." He said, "What're you doing?"

"Going to see Ripcord and the others." Anna said, slinging her gun over her shoulder.

"I'll walk with you."

They started off towards Ripcord's foxhole and as they passed the small HQ that was set up Anna asked, "How are my things, sir?"

Major Reece MacManus looked up from the maps he had set on the table. His dazzling blue eyes met hers and he smiled speaking in his thick Irish drawl, "I'm keepin' 'em safe fer ya."

"More like playing with them."

"Me? I wouldn't dare." Reece said, winking.

Anna and Snake Eyes had soon found upon arrival that their swords and various other things were basically useless. They had reluctantly traded them in for Thompson Sub-Machine guns, and now their gear was stored in the HQ, constantly supervised by the Major.

Brigan and Anna soon found themselves sitting in Ripcord's foxhole, sipping what little coffee the Joe had made. "I can't even hold it because my fingers aren't used to this warmth." Ripcord said, gently setting his cup in the snow beside him, "Shouldn't Snake be here to warm you up?"

"Scouting mission." Anna said.

"I've been on one of those." Brigan said, "Wasn't fun."

"He'll be okay right?" Anna asked.

"Snake Eyes? Yeah, he'll be fine." Brigan said, "That guy's tough."

Ripcord chuckled, "Don't have to tell us twice."

There was a loud thud from the Russian line, and suddenly an orange light appeared to Anna's left, followed by a thundering boom. Anna sprung up, trying to run back to her foxhole, but Brigan caught her leg and she tumbled to the ground, losing her helmet.

"Stay here!" He shouted over the mortars pounding their line. Then he jumped up and started running to his machine gun post.

Anna stared incredulously at him, but stayed next to Ripcord and sent rounds of ammunition into the Russian line. She watched as the soldiers ran back and forth, bringing more shells to the guns.

She trained her scope on one of the soldiers carrying a box of ammunition for a machine gun. Before she could stop herself, she squeezed the trigger and watched as a spray of blood erupted from his head, and his body fall to the ground.

For a moment, everything was quiet.

Then Anna felt herself being thrown into the air, the breath in her lungs whooshing out of her. Her gun was ripped from her hands as she flew through the air, when suddenly her back hit the ground hard. She struggled for breath, trying to wrap her mind around what had happened. The gunshots and mortars around her were muffled from the ringing in her ears as dirt sprayed up around her.

She looked to her left to find Ripcord sprawled out on the ground, not moving. She looked back up at the sky, too stunned to know what had happened.

Suddenly Adelita's face was above hers and the ringing in her ears stopped, replaced by the thundering around them.

"Are you hit?" Adelita was shouting.

Anna shook her head, "Mortar." She managed to say.

Adelita quickly moved to Ripcord and took his pulse, waving to someone. Anna slowly turned her head to see two men running with a stretcher. They set it down next to Ripcord and hoisted him onto it.

"We're coming back for you Anna!" Adelita shouted as she directed them.

Anna, whose breath came in short gasps, laid on the ground, still in shock. She heard more screaming from men, and more cries of 'Medic'.

She felt a cool sensation on the side of her face as the wind blew, and rose a shaking hand to touch her head. Blood coated her fingers when she pulled them away, and she looked down at herself.

Her right sleeve was torn open, and she saw bits of shrapnel sticking out of her arm. Adelita was suddenly next to her again, putting a bandage over the right side of her head, which made pain flare up. Anna winced and tried to to make a sound, but the pain got the better of her.

"You're going to be alright, Anna, you're gonna make it!" Adelita shouted, waving the stretcher over.

Anna felt herself being lifted onto the stretcher, and then in the air as the men carried her to the truck that would take them to the makeshift hospital where the wounded stayed.

Black dots speckled her vision, and Anna soon felt herself nodding off. She thought she saw Scarlett sitting next to her in the truck, thought she felt her squeeze her hand, but she couldn't be sure.

"Snake." Anna groaned, "Snake Eyes."

Someone shouted to get Snake Eyes, but Anna wasn't sure if he ever came, because before she knew it, she drifted off into the black.

_**So for the Russian war, I'm trying to give it sort of a WWII feel. If any of you have seen Band of Brothers, that's what I'm kind of going off of.**_

_**I will have Cover Gir and Storm Shadow in the next chapter, because we haven't forgotten about them! :) So don't worry about that!**_

_******Till next time!** _


	8. Chapter 8

Snake Eyes lifted his head from the ground to look up at Kitsune, who leaned over his kneeling form. They had been sent on a scouting mission to find any breaks in the Army's line. They were losing men faster than they could find replacements, and there were considerable gaps because of it.

"What is that?" Kitsune asked, ducking her head to keep it out of the wind.

Snake held up what he had found. She looked closed her and suddenly jerked back, "What the hell?"

It was a finger.

Snake stood, dropping the finger back onto the ground. He was fortunate enough to have been given a jacket, a rare thing for non-officers, and pulled the hood up over his helmet. The cold of the Siberian winter was radiating through his armor, making him miserable. The wind was the worst part, biting into the places not covered by the gear.

Kitsune had half of her face stuck into her jacket, her arms crossed. "Well what do you think?" She asked, "Should we get back?"

Snake nodded, walking forward to take the lead. He held his gun close, but still felt vulnerable without his katana. Behind him, Kitsune said, "When do you think this is all going to be over?"

"Soldiers in other wars were told it would be over by Christmas of the first year." Snake signed behind his back, "And it didn't end for years to come."

"Good point." She said, someone breathless from their long trek in the knee high snow.

He turned and signed, "But I'm sure it won't last that long. General Flint is constantly looking for whoever attacked the Russians."

"I think we all know who did it." Kitsune said.

"The only problem is that there's no evidence." Snake signed.

"When are you and Anna gonna get hitched already?" She asked, changing the topic.

Snake Eyes felt the unbidden smile come to his face, "When the war is over."

"Not to be a Debbie-Downer or negative or anything, but what happens if you don't have that long?" Kitsune asked, "I mean, I'm not saying anything's going to happen, but what if it does?"

Snake shook his head, "I would never let anything happen to her. She's the only thing I have in this life, there's nothing I would protect more."

"Why can't I find someone like you?" Kitsune muttered.

They were only a mile from Gypsy Company when they heard the first mortar hit. At first they didn't really think anything of it, but then the third hit, and then the fourth.

Snake bolted forward, followed closely by Kitsune, both with their eyes trained on the forest line. As they got closer, the mortars became louder and machine guns thundered over their blasts.

When they finally got back, men were pinned down on the ground firing their guns. Snow and dirt sprayed up around them as mortars hit, the orange blast lighting up the almost darkened forest, almost like fireworks. After some blasts the frightened shout of 'Medic!' could be heard.

Kitsune ran forward, sliding like a baseball player into a nearby foxhole, and Snake quickly followed suit. She quickly took the gun sling off from around her shoulder, and opened fire toward the Russian line.

Snake was about to do the same when he faintly heard the shout, "Get me Snake Eyes!"

He turned his head in the direction he had heard the shout, and saw a soldier stumble out of the HQ and look around, holding his helmet down on his head.

Snake waved his hand high over his head, catching the soldier's attention, and the young man ran as fast as he could over to him. He slid on his belly over the edge of his foxhole, hand never leaving his helmet, and shouted, "Major MacManus needs you! Now!"

Snake looked to Kitsune who said, "Go, I got this!"

Slinging his gun over his shoulder, Snake bounded out of the foxhole and toward the HQ. A blast to his right swept his feet out from under him, but he quickly stood and started forward again. When he got to HQ, Reece was shouting orders above the blasts to Captains with wide eyes, trying to catch their breath.

Reece saw him and immediately Snake knew something was wrong. Reece looked over to a stretcher being rushed to a waiting jeep, "She's asking for you, Snake."

For a moment Snake didn't know what Reece was talking about. When his words clicked, it felt like Snake had been hit by a mortar as he slowly turned to where the stretcher was lifted into the jeep, followed quickly by Scarlett who shouted, "Get Snake Eyes!"

He didn't realize he was running until he reached the jeep, and fearfully looked inside. Anna was laying on a stretcher, blood covering the whole right side of her face which looked to have been torn open. Chunks of shrapnel were lodged in her arm and leg, which were also bleeding profusely. Her eyes were closed, and she wasn't moving. From the look of the dried blood running from her ears he knew she had been close to a mortar.

Scarlett pulled him inside, and he noticed another figure on a stretcher.

Ripcord.

Someone slammed the door of the jeep, and it started off to the hospital.

"She was with Ripcord when it all started." Scarlett said, tears welling up in her eyes that she refused to let flow, "They both got hit, but she was the closest."

For the first time in his life, Snake was afraid. He felt his hands shaking and the pain in his chest as he looked at Anna. Her eyes were already sunken in and dark, her lips purple, and face pale. Her hands lay by her sides, palms open and unclenched.

Through his fear and grief, he tore off his helmet, kneeling over Anna. He wanted to pull her into his arms, he wanted her to open her eyes, to just hold her, but he knew any touch would only bring her more pain.

He felt the tears finally roll down his cheeks and the sob that wanted to burst forth. He felt a hand softly touch his shoulder. He looked over at Scarlett, who had finally let her tears out, and realized he didn't have his helmet on. He was too filled with pain and grief to even care, knowing full well he disgraced his vow by doing so.

Scarlett put a hand on his cheek and said, "She's going to be okay, Snake. Anna's not going to let this take her down."

He wanted to believe it, wanted to believe that she would walk away. Anna was tough, he knew that, but being hit by a mortar is enough to bring the toughest person down.

He closed his eyes. He couldn't think like that. He knew Anna was going to be alright, and that she'd be back out on the front in a matter of days, because that's just how she was. She never gave up on anything.

They finally got to the town and were greeted by nurses who gently rushed Anna and Ripcord to the church that served as the hospital. Snake, who had put his helmet back on, slowly made his way to the church, followed by Scarlett.

Inside were rows and rows of white beds, all of them occupied by injured and dying soldiers. He recognized a few from Gypsy Company, and they nodded greetings to him.

He and Scarlett took a seat on a small bench overlooking it all. Groans of the wounded filled the church, and there were Pastors and Preachers alike walking up and down the rows saying a prayer for whoever asked.

Snake's attention was drawn to one nurse, who sat next to a young soldier's bed. Her hand was tightly clasped his his, and she was crying into a small white cloth. His free hand weakly rose to her face to wipe away a tear. The nurse smiled through her tears at the man, at something he said, and she replied back to him, although Snake couldn't tell what she said. Her smile faded though, and she shook the soldier's hand. A look of realization flashed over her face, and she buried it in his chest, sobs shaking her shoulders. Finally she sat up, closing her eyes for a moment, and covered the soldier's face with the white sheet placed over his legs.

Snake realized they were lovers.

He and Scarlett sat there for what seemed like hours, waiting and hoping. Finally a nurse came out of a room, her hands stained with blood, and saw them. She made her way over to them and introduced herself.

"My name is Kate, I am assuming you are the ones who brought Anna and Ripcord in." She said.

Snake and Scarlett nodded.

"They are both going to make it." Kate said, and Snake could feel the relief flooding through him. "The woman, Anna, is going to need to stay here a bit longer than Ripcord, but he should be back on his feet in as few as two days."

"How long for Anna?" Snake signed.

"I'm sorry." Kate said, looking at Scarlett for help.

"He wants to know how long Anna will be here." Scarlett said.

"She has a dangerous concussion, which may cause some short term amnesia. The blast ruptured both ear drums, and both eyes are bruised. She looks bad to say the least, but she'll recover."

"How long?" Snake asked again.

"Knowing Anna, she'll want to be back out there tomorrow." Scarlett said.

"We'll give her at least a week here." Kate said, "But due to very little space for the wounded coming in, I'm afraid any longer after that is out of the question."

"What?" Scarlett asked, "A week? You just said she has a dangerous concussion and two ruptured ear drums!"

"I know, but the space is very limited." Kate said, and Snake could see the hurt in her eyes. He knew it wasn't easy being a nurse in times like these.

He stood, telling Scarlett to ask if he could see Anna. The nurse nodded and lead him to Anna's cot which laid in between a soldier with an amputated right leg, and one with a bandage wrapped around his head.

Anna, too, had a bandage around her head, and the circles around her eyes were almost black, a sure sign of being hit close-range by a blast. The side of her face had been cleaned, and there were small cuts dotting along her cheek and neck. She had been given a new uniform, with a Joe patch hastily sewn into the shoulder.

He sat next to her for hours, holding her hand and watching her face for any sign that she would wake up. The soldier with an amputated leg stirred and looked over to where he sat. The man had bright blue eyes that stood out from the red that rimmed them. His brown hair was tousled from sleep, and stubble was beginning to form on his sharp jaw. He looked exhausted beyond words, but smiled and said, "Is she going to be okay?" His voice was deep and gravelly, one that sounded like he was of higher authority.

Snake nodded and signed, "She'll make it."

"I'm sorry," the soldier said, "I don't know sign language, but I'm pretty good at Pictionary, so I'll do my best. What company are you from?"

Snake wrote a G in the air and the soldier nodded, "Gypsy, that's a good company to be in."

Snake pointed at him.

"Me? I'm from Whiskey Company, we're stationed a little further down the line from you. Alex Moss is my name."

Snake suddenly stood and found a nurse, who thankfully knew sign language, and asked her for a pencil and paper. She gave him a couple sheets and he returned to Alex. He quickly wrote 'Snake Eyes' on the paper and showed it to him.

"Never met anyone named Snake Eyes before, but it's nice to meet you." Alex said, "Is there a reason you wear that mask?"

"I'm a ninja master." Snake Eyes wrote, "In the G.I. Joes."

Alex's smile widened, "The G.I. Joes. I always wanted to be a Joe, guess that's not gonna happen now is it?"

"You never know." Snake Eyes said, "Never give up on something."

"How'd you become a ninja?" Alex asked.

"I trained in Tokyo."

"That's so awesome." Alex said, "I could never do that."

"There were times I didn't think I could either." Snake said.

"Who's she?" Alex asked motioning to Anna.

"Her name is Anna, she was my student." Snake Eyes said.

"So she's a ninja too?" Alex asked.

Snake nodded.

"Is she getting married?" Alex motioned to Anna's ring, "That's quite the rock there."

"Yes she is." Snake said.

"I bet you're proud." Alex smiled.

Snake felt himself smile too, "I'll be even more proud of her when I see her at the end of the aisle."

Alex looked up at him, realization flashing through his dark eyes, "She's getting married to you! Oh, wow, congrats man!"

"Thank you." Snake said, "But that day seems very far away."

Alex frowned, "I hear you, but hey, she's going to be fine, and I'm sure she's going to look beautiful on your big day. That's something to look forward to."

Snake nodded, "You're right, it is."

Alex smiled, and they resorted to small talk. Snake was grateful for the young soldier being there to take his mind off things. He was eager to listen to Snake's stories about the Arashikage, and found Storm Shadow's story compelling. He too, had a few stories of his life to share, and told the story of how he had lost his leg to a grenade.

If it wasn't for Alex, Snake figured he'd have lost his mind. Before long, he noticed Anna's breathing become normal again, and some color returned to her face. Her eyes fluttered, and he knew she would be alright.

**_If you haven't guessed it, Alex is going to be a pretty significant character in this story, so I'm excited about him!_**

**_If I haven't gotten to anyone's character yet, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you!_**

**___That's all I really have for now, so I'll see you lovelies later!_ **


	9. Chapter 9

When Anna finally woke, Snake couldn't help but grimace. Her eyes fluttered open, sparking a flood of relief in Snake's body, and they were red from the broken blood vessels in them. She literally looked like death incarnate.

"Snake?" She uttered, her voice hoarse, "What's going on?"

He bent over her, brushing a strand of hair out of her face, and said, "You were hit by a mortar."

She frowned, "I was?" Snake nodded. Anna sighed, "I feel like it that's for sure. Where are we?" She tried sitting up to look around, but Snake gently pushed her back down.

"You need to rest, stay laying down." He signed, "We're in town at the church."

Anna's eyes watered, "I don't remember. What town?"

"A few miles from the line." Snake said, "The church is set up as a hospital. That's where you are now."

"Oh, okay." Anna said, but her face still radiated confusion.

"Hey Anna."

She looked over to where Alex lay on his side watching them. She smiled politely and said, "Um, hi."

"You don't know me," Alex said, "so don't worry about not remembering me. My name is Alex, I met Snake a couple days ago. We've been talking while you were asleep."

"A couple days?" She asked, "Snake, how long was I out?"

"Only two days, Anna." Snake said, "You were hit by a mortar, that's not something you just walk away from."

"Hey, I got my leg chopped off!" Alex said, "I won't be walking away for a while! Don't feel bad."

Anna stared at him for a moment before Snake took her hand, placing one on her head. She turned her gaze back on him, making his heart break. She looked confused and hurt, her gaze alone looked painful.

"Do you need pain medicine?" Snake signed to her.

Anna blinked once and then said, "No, I think I'm okay. When can I go back out to the line?"

Alex laughed, "That's my kind of girl."

"Not for a while." Snake signed.

Anna frowned, "But there's guys in here that are worse off than I am. They're coming in every day, and there's no room. If I can stand, I can go back out."

Snake frowned, knowing full well she couldn't go back out yet. There may have been people worse than she was, but there were also people that weren't. She needed to realize that.

He took her head gently between his hands, and she looked up at him with her red eyes brimming with tears. His heart broke to see her so full of hurt and anguish. He touched his forehead to hers, so delicately so as not to cause her pain, and closed his eyes.

Snake stayed by her side until darkness had fallen over the church. Candles were being lit because of the loss of electricity, and Anna's eyelids slowly dropped until she was asleep.

Her hold on his hand loosened as she fell asleep, and her breathing turned from labored to peaceful. Snake sighed, laying his head in his hands.

"Hey man," Alex piped up from his cot, "she's gonna be okay."

"I can't stand seeing her like this." He wrote shakily.

Alex's face softened, "I know it's bad now, but she's gonna get better, and you'll never have to see her like this again."

Scarlett suddenly came into view, and she sat next to Snake, "They released Ripcord."

"Was he ready to go back?" He asked.

"I hope so." She sighed, "How's Anna? She looks rough."

Across from them Alex cleared his throat loudly and Scarlett looked at him confused. Snake felt nausea creep into his stomach, and it was all more than he could take. He stood and quickly left the hospital area, trying to find somewhere he could be alone. He wandered the church until he found himself in the bell tower. He didn't really know how he got there, all he knew was the pain and helplessness he felt.

Suddenly he felt angry that he couldn't help her, that nothing he could do would make her feel better. He threw his helmet across the hall and slid down the wall, his hands covering his face as tears trickled from his eyes. He didn't know how long he had been there, but when he picked up his head, Scarlett was sitting next to him. He wasn't even surprised that he hadn't noticed her come in.

"I'm sorry Snake," She said, "I didn't think about what I was saying." She took his hand and rubbed it with her thumb, "Anna's going to be fine. Alex knows, I know, and I know you know it."

He felt a wave of peacefulness fall over him as Scarlett's words sunk in. He nodded and looked at her, smiling.

She smiled too, "You know, I always wanted to be the one to make you take off that mask. I always thought you were meant for me." She paused, her smile turning into a knowing one, "But now I see I was never meant for you."

Snake didn't know what to say to her, knowing he had hurt her when he told her that they could be together no longer. She had cried, making him feel terrible, but she had nodded and said she knew.

Scarlett squeezed his hand, "Anna was always the one who was supposed to make you take off the mask. Maybe someday she'll be the reason you find your voice."

Snake cocked his head, and Scarlett held up her hands, "I know, I know, vow of silence, Anna gave me the low-down. Have you ever thought, though, that maybe the Hard Master wouldn't want that for you? I mean, maybe it was him who brought Storm Shadow back to you. He was the one who said that you'd have to fight together someday. Maybe his spirit lit up the dark." With that she gave him one last smile, and left him alone with his thoughts.

Never in Snake's life had he thought about talking again. It was never a thought in his mind after his master had died, showing his respect with a vow of silence. Scarlett had opened his eyes though. Would his master want this for him?

He made his way back down to the hospital and gave Anna a kiss on the forehead before he went back to the line. "Keep an eye on her." he wrote to Alex.

"Hey, don't even worry about her." Alex said, "She'll be fine with me around. I may only have one leg, but I can still strap a knife to my stump. I'll be like Merle in the Walking Dead, only instead of having a stump arm, I have a stump leg."

For the first time since Anna had gotten hurt, Snake found himself smiling. He put a hand on Alex's shoulder, and the other man nodded at him.

As Snake walked away, Alex watched him go. He couldn't imagine what the guy was going through, and felt terrible for him. He looked to where Anna's sleeping form lay, and he knew he would keep his promise. Nothing would happen to her on his watch.

Cover Girl snuggled closer to Storm Shadow in the small room they were given. Their company had taken a small city the Russians had occupied. They had also found several American P.O.W.'s left behind when the Russians fled.

Along with the two Joes were two soldiers they called Garcia and Buddy. They had met when their company was dug in across the river from the town. When they were given rooms, Garcia and Buddy requested Storm Shadow and Cover Girl, who had gladly accepted.

Storm Shadow looked down to where Cover Girl's head lay in the crook of his shoulder, "It's like a five star hotel in here."

Cover Girl laughed, "You've obviously never been to a five star hotel."

The day Flint had announced the Joes were mobilizing, Cover Girl and Storm Shadow had been on their date. When they returned, the base was in more chaos than it was when the public were informed Russia declared war on the United States. They had ran into Leatherneck who had gotten them up to speed on the situation.

Cover Girl had been positive she would be in Anna's group, because Anna was a ninja, and so was Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow. When she realized they weren't in the same company, her heart had fallen to her stomach, but what really surprised her was that Storm Shadow wasn't with the other ninjas.

"I never needed to be when I was in the temple, and Cobra had its way of finding million dollar houses." Storm Shadow said.

"I guess that's significantly better than five star hotels." Cover Girl laughed, closing her eyes as Storm Shadow placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Someday I'll get you a million dollar house." He said.

"I'm perfectly fine with a box as long as I'm with you." Cover Girl whispered as Garcia rolled over in his sleep, snorting loudly.

"I would never make you live in a box." He said, "When all of this is over and Cobra is brought down, I'm going to make you happy."

"You do every day." Cover Girl said, pressing her lips against his.

"You two make me sick." Buddy groaned from the bunk on top of them.

"You're just upset you don't have your girl with you, Bud." Cover Girl called to him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, "I don't even have a girl."

"Never will either." Garcia said from the other bunk, "Cause I'm gonna kill you for waking me up."

"Don't blame me, blame the love birds." Buddy said.

Cover Girl laughed, putting an arm over Storm Shadow's stomach. She closed her eyes to fall asleep, but was quickly out of bed and looking out the window. Far off into the distance orange blasts lit up the sky, and she was grateful she wasn't there.

Storm Shadow stood behind her, frowning at the blasts.

"That looks like it's in the Taiga." Garcia said, watching through the window from his bunk.

Cover Girl turned around to face Storm Shadow, "Isn't that where Anna and Snake are?"

Storm Shadow's face was grave as he nodded, his eyes never leaving the explosions. Cover Girl hugged him, afraid for their friends. His strong arms wrapped around her and she felt his lips on her forehead.

The fear of the unknown scared her, and right now what she didn't know was if her friends were safe.

_**Another chapter down! Bam! And don't worry, stick with me, Cobra will be in the next chapter! :O**_

_**I don't know about you guys, but I'm a big Scarlett fan, and I want her to be a big part of Snake's life. Obviously not romantic life, but I want them to be kind of like best friends who have each other's backs. So that's what I'm going for!**_

_**And if you weren't sure, the battle Cover Girl and Storm Shadow were watching was the one Anna got hurt in. I know it's a little late, but I thought it kind of gave it an eerie feel for friends to be watching the battle that hurt other friends you know?**_

_**Until next time my friends! **_


End file.
